The Opportune Moments
by FantasticJackie
Summary: While commanding the city of Atlantis, Sam's strange dreams lead her to request Jack to regale the events that unfolded during WOO. Jack and Teal'c write a slew of letters with a tale each and send them to their distant former teammate... S/J established.
1. Prologue

**The Opportune Moments  
**_By Jackie_

**Season/Spoilers:** No real spoilers. Takes place in SGA4 and Window of Opportunity  
**Summary: **While commanding the city of Atlantis, Sam's strange dreams lead her to request Jack to regale the events that unfolded during the time loops. As a way to lessen the separation she's feeling, Jack and Teal'c hurriedly write a slew of letters with a tale each, usually humorous, and send them to their distant former teammate who avidly reads them nightly. S/J established.

**Author's Note:** This is just some crack I jotted down one morning as they hit me; I added a little background story that turned into a lot and voila! The chapters won't be all S/J, and I'm sure they'll be ongoing. As for any major current plot, as this takes place in both Atlantis and WOO, we shall see.  
The chapters themselves I've purposely kept simple, abstaining as much as I can from any extra expositions or analyses. It's been difficult to not add that stuff in, but I hope the chosen style won't be too abrupt. - Tell me if it is!!

_**Prologue**_

It was, as the residents of Atlantis called it, Transmission Day – the day when the SGC dialed Atlantis for a full wormhole time limit of thirty-eight minutes. Mostly it took place for official reasons so the commander of the facility, now Colonel Samantha Carter, could report to the higher ups face-to-face about the progress at the Ancient city and how things were fairing in the Pegasus Galaxy. Of course, such an extended time limit gave the personnel opportunity to speak with their loved ones back home – the few that had them, anyway.

In her office, Colonel Carter had been grilled by the IOA for a full twenty minutes before they'd finally turned things over to the head of Homeworld Security. Though she understood the need for reporting to them and that said report was the main reason these transmissions occurred in the first place, she couldn't shake the feeling that their ridiculous attention to needless details was entirely personal. Maybe not against her specifically, but Major General Jack O'Neill was as close to an arch nemesis to the IOA as SG-1 had been to the Goa'uld, and they were sure to leverage the upper hand whenever they had it. – Including cutting in on the time spent between the General and Colonel as the IOA was well aware that the two officers were unofficially engaged to be married as soon as the opportunity arose.

To both their regret, Jack and Sam did have certain official duties to discuss before they could simply talk between each other. Of course, something the IOA would probably never understand was that discussing work together did hold a certain romance between them all their own. After all, their supposed impersonal working relationship had been where everything started in the first place.

Neither would ever admit this aloud, of course; one less thing for the IOA to be aware of, and Sam reveled in the knowledge that their childish, partisan tricks would fall flat every time in the face of her and Jack's relationship. They would never fathom how much she loved that man on the other side of the screen, and she cherished every single moment she had with him, whether they were discussing official business or not.

Said official business part of the conversation did not last long, though; General O'Neill had at least been present for the IOA's interrogation, and they only had a handful of other matters to discuss, which were soon behind them.

"Jack," Sam said, addressing him informally now to shift the conversation personal. "I've been having some… recurring dreams lately. Well, for a while, actually."

His eyebrows arched on the screen; it probably wasn't the first thing he was expecting her to bring up. "Well… Those happen from time to time," he said.

She shook her head. "Yes, I know, but… These are different."

"Different how?" he asked confused. "Have you talked to anyone?"

"No, of course not."

"Sam-" he said in a warning tone.

"I can't talk to anyone else about them but you," she reasoned calmly.

"But I'm not there. And you do realize that… shall we say _other people_ have access to these transmissions?"

"Of course I do. We wouldn't be talking about _this _if that weren't the case," she retorted holding his eyes and letting him read into _everything_ she wasn't saying with the seemingly casual statement.

He got the message; he usually did about such things. Clearing his throat, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "You were saying?"

She tried not to look smug. Tried. "I think they're memories, but I don't really remember them. Just flashes, pieces of conversations, feelings."

"Pesky things, those feelings."

"Jack."

"So…" he said, ignoring her reprimand. Which was an odd thing for her to do considering they were both in uniform and officially on duty, she thought. Interesting what a relationship could flip upside down. Of course, she'd never abuse her position. "You remember, but you don't… Forgive me, Carter, but I fail to see how I can be of any help to you."

"Well… most of the memories involve you or Teal'c or both of you."

That got his attention; the eyebrows once again arched. "So what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking…" she trailed off, wondering how to pose the question she wanted to ask without really asking it. There were a particular few 'dreams' that she found herself torn between wanting to be dreams and wanting to be forgotten realities. But she couldn't ask him if he had, for instance, kissed her in the control room in front of General Hammond. The dream was so real; she supposed it was possible her mind was creating new circumstances based on her missing him, but something about the dream just seemed… more. So instead, she asked about another of the dreams: "Did you and Teal'c ever play golf through the Stargate?"

Jack O'Neill wasn't easily startled, and even less often did it actually show. But when you've worked, and later fallen in love, with him for almost ten years, you learn to pick up on the subtle clues, such as the opening and closing of his mouth as he couldn't think of anything to say.

Okay, so maybe not so subtle, but he had relaxed around her considerably since…

"You remember that." He said it more as a statement, but it was still a question.

"So you did."

He didn't deny it.

"Somehow, I remember a few things that didn't happen in the Control Room, too, Jack," she said, holding his gaze.

He winced. "Yes, well… You're not angry, are you?"

She arched an eyebrow. "Should I be? When did this all happen?"

He shrugged. "Groundhog Day. But I figured you'd know that."

"It was the only logical explanation I could come up with, but I am also the one who doesn't really remember."

"Look, Sam… You should know that I didn't… I would never…" he began but trailed off, frowning as he couldn't determine a safe way to say what he needed to say.

"I know," she said, stepping in so he didn't have to finish. She hadn't thought he would, but it was nice to hear it from him – in a manner of speaking.

He nodded. "Good."

"But I still want to know what happened."

"Carter, lots of stuff happened, and we only have three minutes left on this transmission."

Sam looked quickly at the clock and saw that he was correct. "Don't remind me," she mumbled quietly, looking back to his face.

Jack gave her a lopsided smile and took the chance to change the subject. "I saw that the schedule puts the next transmission date three weeks from now. That's better than a month, right?"

"Much better," she said with a small smile, and reached for the screen, trailing her hand down where his face was a galaxy away. She took her hand away. "And in the meantime, you can write me some letters. The old fashioned way."

He raised his eyebrows. "Letters, you say?"

"We'll be receiving shipments of supplies from the SGC in six days since things weren't ready this time. That gives you enough time to write a few excerpts from what happened back then."

He sighed. "Sam… Why now? You've known for a while, haven't you? This didn't just _start _happening?"

She smiled sheepishly. "No, I've had them for a few years, since it happened I think, though they have become more frequent." She searched his face, memorizing everything about him, reminding herself. "It's just… I miss you, Jack. I miss everyone. And if there are events, occurrences that we've had together that I don't remember-"

"Consider it done," he interrupted gently, undoubtedly because they were down to seconds. His face had changed as she explained, and she had no doubt that he understood perfectly. "I'll even ask Teal'c if he wants to help out."

She grinned. "I'd love that. Thank you, Jack."

He shook his head. "Whatever makes you happy, Sam."

"You do," she answered without hesitation. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you, too. Always."

And the transmission cut out.

Well, she thought to herself as she stared at the blank screen, at least she had something to look forward to now.

TBC...

**AN: **So... interesting? The letters are written in Jack's and Teal'c's voices, which makes them a bit more challenging than just a regular gathering of such ficlets. The first letter will be posted tomorrow, and after that, I'll try to have one up every week. I already have five written out, so you can at least count on that. :)


	2. Opportunity 1: The War

**Opportunity #1: The War**

**Tonight's Letter:** Hey, Carter. If me and Teal'c squared off in a field match, who do you think would win?  
**AN: **Many thanks for all the interest in this story; I was surprised by all the alerts in my inbox when I got home last night! I hope this lives up to expectations! Writing narratives as letters from Jack and T is awkward, to say the least, and I hope to get better as I go along, but any helpful tidbits would be appreciated!

_Sam,_

_It took me a while to figure out what to do first. Didn't you say we were looping for three months? At least?_

_Anyway. I guess it doesn't matter which one you start with, so I just piled them in here. There's no real order or anything. Teal'c wrote a few in here, too. We both decided to go ahead and keep writing these for you, so there will be more with the next supply shipment. Hope this holds you over until then._

_Miss you._

_Love always,_

_Jack_

_PS: It was a lot easier to write these with pretend dialogue, so... Just pretend. They're not exact quotes or anything. _

_PPS: I think it goes without saying that you shouldn't leave these out where anyone can find them. And I mean anyone. Teal'c is surprisingly deviant when given the chance – and I know you already know that about me._

Sam laughed softly at the simple letter, allowing herself to momentarily recall just how deviant Jack O'Neill could be. In the privacy of her own quarters, she could afford such thoughts. But even with no one around, she couldn't prevent a light blush from painting her cheeks.

Placing the letter on her nightstand (where she could easily reach it to read it over again), she peered into the small brown package on her lap. She'd waited all day for this, since the shipment had arrived this morning. She gaped at it. The box was stacked with sealed envelopes, each one blank; she felt a little lump form in her throat to see how much trouble the two of them had gone through to write so much and have it all prepared in six day's time. To top it off, apparently Jack knew she would be making these tales stretch as long as she could and had helped in his – and Teal'c's – own way to keep the events separated.

Swallowing her emotional reaction, she wondered which she should read through first for a moment before reaching in and grabbing one. It wasn't as if they had summaries on the outside, and she would eventually get to all of them. For tonight, she would just read the first one. One a day, she decided, until they ran out.

Running her finger carefully under the sealed top, she opened the envelope and pulled out its contents.

_Hey Carter,_

_If Teal'c and me squared off in a field match, who do you think would win? Well, one of the best ideas me an' T had was to find out._

_You and Danny-boy weren't so eager, though. – Well, at first._

While I happen to remember this loop particularly well,Teal'c wanted to help me.- And before you even ask, yes, we really did this.

_It started after T' and I had sparred in the gym. General Hammond had given us the loop off as downtime, so that was what we decided to do. I don't know why; I always knew I was going to lose. Can't ever really expect to beat ol' Teal'c in a boxing match. Maybe we both needed to work off some frustration, although I always thought Teal'c secretly enjoyed beating the crap out of me when he had the opportunity. You know, because I'm so pleasant to have around all the time._

_As usual, I was whining about losing. Loudly, because I know it annoys him. His temple does that twitchy thing. It was a mutual agreement between us; he'd wipe the floor with me and then I'd irritate him the best ways I knew how. It kept the scales even._

_Anyway, I had an idea, – they happen occasionally – so I challenged him. "You may hand me my a-- every time in hand-to-hand combat, Teal'c, but if we had a contest of tactics and strategy, I would __so__ win."_

_He did his eyebrow thing. "I believe you are mistaken, O'Neill."_

_"Don't think so!" _

_"Indeed, you are."_

_And then you and Daniel came peeling around the corner to find out what we were going on about._

_"You don't think what, Jack?" Daniel asked me in that slow voice. The one he uses when he thinks it will calm the situation down._

_T' was pretty calm already, though. "That I could defeat him in a tactical situation," he answered._

_"You couldn't!" I goaded._

_And then – and this I remember perfectly – then you raised your eyebrows and lowered them like you always do when you're surprised to be considering something. And then you said, and I quote, "Well, the Colonel is a tactical mastermind..."_

_I've secretly carried that compliment around with me for years. I'd never known you had such a high opinion of my strategic mind. I knew there was a reason I loved you, and I said as much with a pat to your shoulder. Of course, at the time I said __liked__. Same difference. I think you knew; you blushed._

_But in response, you just had to say, "I didn't say you'd win, Sir." Which meant I didn't like you anymore. – Well, for the moment._

_Teal'c actually smirked, the smug b--d. "Indeed you did not," he said facing me and began a staring contest._

_Daniel suggested for us to test the theory through a game like chess, but you, ever the smart Major, didn't think even that was a good idea. While we continued to stare each other down, the two of you talked about what would happen if Teal'c somehow managed to beat me. (As if!) Something about the chain of command being weakened between us…_

_"I won't lose!" I insisted. Because I wouldn't. _

_But Teal'c was so sure. "I believe you will, O'Neill."_

_Then I had an idea – another one. Ignoring Teal'c, I grabbed hold of your arm and pulled you to me, taking first pick. "I've got Carter!" I announced. Because I really couldn't lose with you on my side._

_"What?! Sir!" – Of course you hadn't expected to be caught in the middle._

_Teal'c placed a heavy hand on Daniel's shoulder just as he instinctively began to sneak away. With a yelp, that was extremely girly, by the way, he was pulled roughly, stumbling backwards. "I have DanielJackson."_

_"What?! No! What are you two-?!"_

_Of course I had to up him after that. "Oh yeah?!" So I claimed General Hammond._

_T narrowed his eyes. "You will be a worthy opponent, O'Neill."_

_"Wait a second, guys! What did we just agree to?" you demanded._

_"I didn't agree to anything!" Daniel protested. _

_"Capture the flag," I answered. "Know the rules?"_

_"Oh, G--," Daniel said, dreading. He can be so dramatic some times._

_"I have played your video games, O'Neill." It's always good to know when your influence is helpful in these situations._

_"Good! Amass your half of the SGC in half an hour. We'll meet in the briefing room to decide on bases and further rules of game play."_

_"Agreed."_

_"The __entire__ SGC?"_

_"Yes, Carter." Have I ever told you how cute you are when caught in complete disbelief? Well, you are. But I wasn't really thinking about that at the time. Not consciously, at least._

_Back to the story._

_"If you don't mind my asking, what weapons will we be using," Daniel asked. He always thinks he's so smart. Which he is, but… not this time._  
_"I suggest Zat'nik'tels." (T insists that he did not say Zats, even in the third person.)_

_"NO!" you and Daniel said together._

_I said we would just use the training weapons down in storage._

_"But those things hurt!" Daniel protested._

_"Plannin' on getting shot, Danny-boy?"_

_"He is not," Teal'c answered for him as he turned and dragged Daniel along with him. He really took this whole challenge thing to heart; you gotta love Teal'c for always giving it his all._

_Daniel struggled in vain against the big guy, and turned to you desperately. "You're going to see Hammond! Convince him that this is insane!"_

_"I dunno, Daniel!" you called to him, and I could tell you were excited then. "If the General agrees, I think it'll be fun! When will we ever have another opportunity like this?" __Knew__ there was a reason! I grinned beside you, and we turned in the opposite way to rally our troops. _

_"What happened to 'if Jack loses?!'" – Daniel's last ditch effort._

_You looked over your shoulder and said, "We're __so__ not going to lose."_

_I coulda kissed you. And I did… but not right then._

_But that's the end for now. General Hammond did agree; I, to this day, don't know why. You tried to sell it as a training exercise, but I don't think that was the reason._

_I think he really wanted to do it. See some action, experience the thrills of a battle even. I think I can understand his position._

_Teal'c requested to write the other half, and I told him he could, so I guess you're on a cliff hanger until then. Good luck finding it, though. We purposely didn't mark it any different from the others. _

_Love (yes love!)_

_Jack (and Teal'c. A little bit. Not as much as me.)_

Still chuckling, she turned the letter over, then re-read it quickly, before half-heartedly cursing her former teammates under her breath. They could not be serious. She peered into the package again, her face falling as she realized the slim probability of her finding the second half of the story any time soon.

Deviant indeed, she thought, a grin stretching across her face as she gave up her minor irritation at being placed on an evil cliffhanger so early on.

So the entire SGC had been roped into a game of capture the flag. She couldn't believe the two of them had kept such a thing quiet for so long! It brought her to wonder what other adventures they'd had that no one else knew of.

Sam wished she could remember any of this, but nothing in her dreams seemed to match anything in the letter. And anyway, she told herself, if she did remember, then she wouldn't have these letters in the first place.

Nope, she thought as she stood and hid the letters in her bottom nightstand drawer, locking it afterwards. She couldn't wait until tomorrow.

**AN: **It's difficult, I'll say that, keeping a voice throughout a letter in which Jack is narrating his own story. Each of these little adventures were originally written in 3PO, and now I'm adjusting them to become letters. Dialogue is the most awkward... Anyway, like I said, any critical reviews would be greatly appreciated - I do want these letters to be in character more than anything else.


	3. Opportunity 2: Getting Caught

**Tonight's Letter: **_You know what I miss about the SGC? Dropping by yours and Daniel's labs to annoy the h-ll out of you. Because annoying Daniel never gets boring, and annoying you, well… That never gets boring either, I guess. _

**AN: **Wow. It's been a while on this thing, huh? Sorry 'bout that. Judging by my incomplete edits, I'd say I got dragged down by changing these chapters from 3PO to "in-character 1PO letter-style." Anyway. Hopefully I can be a _little _more consistent with these updates now. Cuz I reread what I had up here, and I was all like, "Oh my gosh, me! What happened next?"

**Opportunity #2: Getting Caught**

It had been a long day. Nothing extraordinary or terrible had happened, but let it never be said that there was a boring day in the city of Atlantis.

They'd intercepted an encoded subspace communication, but had oddly yet to determine its meaning. They weren't sure if it was an error in the message's sending or protective feature of the communiqué to guard against exactly what they were doing. They were all hoping for the latter; if they could determine it was a safety feature and mimic it for their own communications, it would be a great advancement for communications on Earth, as well as for them in Pegasus.

McKay and the others were working on it, but Sam really wasn't expecting anything to come of it soon. Rodney was being his usual irritable self, but for whatever reason, he was getting at the other scientists and engineers. It had caused such a lively ruckus that she'd had to come down herself from a briefing with one of the returning teams to break it up.

She'd almost felt like sticking each of the participating parties in the corner.

With a sigh, she reached up and loosened the tie in her hair, letting the strands fall gratefully down to her shoulders. It was times like these that she wished for Daniel's presence. With the two of them working on it, she and Daniel would have the problem isolated to either a security system or a corrosion of data in no time, and then he would take care of the translating. It wasn't overconfidence on her part; they just worked that well together – a byproduct of working closely for ten years, minus his stints while he was "dead."

With a beat of anticipation, she looked to the drawer of her nightstand wherein the box containing the letters from Jack and Teal'c were hidden. Maybe she'd get lucky and just happen to fish out the second part of Jack's story.

But she made herself wait: bed routine first.

Ten minutes later, teeth brushed, face washed, and dressed in a tank top and loose black bottoms, Sam propped up her pillow and slid into bed. She then reached for a white envelope at the bottom of the pile, hoping she'd find the correct one.

Sam opened the letter:

_You know what I miss about the SGC? Dropping by yours and Daniel's labs to annoy the h-ll out of you. Because annoying Daniel never gets boring, and annoying you, well… That never gets boring either, I guess. _

D-mn. No such luck. Oh well. It was in there somewhere; she continued reading…

_Surprising you, too. That never gets old. Like the time you found me in your lab without you… in it already._

_This plan, like most of my better plans, happened at the loop ends, specifically to avoid consequences. – There __won't__ be any consequences now that I'm telling you these things, right? – There were only a few minutes left in the loop, and I thought you were in the chow hall, that I'd successfully diverted your attention with your favorite dessert. I should have known you'd figure me out. You told me point blank that I never scarfed down my cake, but I brushed you off, telling you I had somewhere to be and left you with your jello. _

_Undoubtedly, you stayed there only for a few seconds before following me. And you know, now that I'm actually telling you this, maybe you can answer my question, because I've wondered about it ever since: if you __knew__ what I was doing, why the h-ll did you let me break into your lab? I mean, come on, Carter! I know you don't remember, but you know yourself. That just still just seems so cruel, getting my hopes up! And I had a reason to get in there! – I always had a reason to break into your lab when I did._

_Anyway. I don't know how long you were standing there, but I'd only been inside for maybe two minutes. Almost immediately, I had found what I needed: your heaviest pair of gloves. I'd seen you wear them a thousand times before, and I just knew they were perfect for what I needed to do next. When I turned around and saw you leaning in the doorway, I may have been… slightly surprised. _

_I tried to hide my hands behind my back, but I knew you'd already seen, so I gave it up._

_You pressed off the door and walked inside, with that look you get when you're not sure whether to be irate or amused. You know, eyes narrowed, jaw clenched, and the corner of your mouth twitching just so… Ahem._

"_Sir?"you finally said, finishing the visual inspection of your lab. I hadn't touched anything – which you knew! Except for the gloves, of course._

"_Carter?"_

"_Is there a reason you're wearing my gloves?" You were unnervingly calm and impassive. Too calm and impassive._

"_What? Don't want to share?" I wiggled my fingers in the heavy gloves that were always overly large on your hands; they seemed to be a perfect fit for me._

"_Sharing's not the problem, Sir, though it's usually preceded by asking permission." You just had to get that dig in there. "It's just… those are the gloves I use if I have to handle something that's radioactive."_

_I looked at those gloves in a new light, then. "Oh! Well, I'd say that I chose wisely, then."_

"_If you don't mind my asking, Sir, what are you going to be handling?"_

"_Daniel's underwear."_

_Now in retrospect, that probably wasn't the best answer I could have given you. Should have given you. All the innuendos… You eyes practically fell out of your head. _

"_Excuse me? – Sir?"_

_Not that I didn't know you would react that way. But I couldn't resist._

"_Ah! Carter," I said holding my gloved hands up without further explanation. "He deserves it."_

_You are __so__ hot when you're confused. _

_Of course by this point, you were pretty horrified, too… Come to think of it, that whole "deserved" line could be taken multiple ways. And you're probably a little shocked right now as well, reading this. Let me go ahead and explain right now that my intentions were to handle Daniel's underwear in a completely non-sexual way. Totally platonic. – Well, maybe not platonic per se… Perhaps in more of a… hazing sort of way. Oh, alright. I was going to give him a monster wedgie; one with "accessories" included. I say again that he deserved it. Loop after loop after loop, learning an ancient language that he was __tediously__ translating… Sam. I swear on the SGC, it was TORTURE. _

_I swore such to you then, too, but you still had that nauseated look on your face. _

"_You still haven't told me what you're intending to do with my gloves, and what that has to do with Daniel's underwear!"_

_Around this point, I knew I needed to escape and started inching towards the door. You, of course, followed. "I'll tell you, but only if you promise to let me go."_

"_That depends on your answer."_

"_Depends on my- Carter, I'm running out of time here!" _

"_Time for what exactly? Those are my gloves on your hands, and if you're intending to soil them with Daniel's undergarments-"_

"_Aww, geez, Carter! __Soil__? Really?" Seriously, Carter? Because you actually said that._

"_-Then I have a right to know!"_

_Blah blah blah. We argued until we were just in front of the doorway, and I knew you intended to keep me there. "Carter, if you make me miss this opportunity-"_

"_Then you'll have another in a few hours. Spill it, Sir!"_

_With the clock ticking, I made a decision to run for it. You anticipated my move, and we ended up squeezed together, facing each other in the doorway._

_Your arm was blocking me from leaving, hand resting on the jamb behind me level with my neck. _

_I'd like to say something happened here, but nothing did. No more retorts or witty banter or anything else. We just stood there, staring at each other. I've told you a million times that you're gorgeous, Carter. So…honestly, I forgot about Daniel and the wedgie. I forgot about the time limit, too. You left your hand there, but I had no intention of moving. By that time, I never would have made it, anyway._

_I… may have leaned closer, giving into temptation. You were willing._

"_Is it terrible if I hope I'm wrong about not remembering any of this?"_

_Geez, Sam. Your eyes when you asked me that – your voice… I couldn't look away. I don't know if I even answered you. I know I regretted taking the gloves then, and I know that when I looped only an instant later, frustration didn't cover the half of it. (Actually, my Fruit Loops ended up all over Daniel; it sort of made up for the wedgie, or rather the lack-thereof.)_

_You know, the fact that I put this on paper better score me some major points or something, because that was a lot more romantic than I thought it would be. Difficult as it was to write though, I have to admit I'm glad I wrote it; I never could have told you this face-to-face, and you deserve to know._

_Yours Always,_

_Jack_

Sam put the letter down quickly, heart pounding. His abrupt ending communicated volumes about his embarrassment, and a wave of longing crashed over her. She vaguely recalled this one – namely the end. She'd dreamt of it once, and closing her eyes, she attempted to bring it to her mind's eye.

It was of little use; the images were fuzzy at best, slipping away whenever she got close to grasping them. Somewhat frustrated, she sighed and stared unseeing at the ceiling. He was right; it was a pretty romantic moment. She wondered if she'd feel as thwarted when she read other recollections of his – and she desperately hoped he'd written more like this. She was well aware that they had shared other such moments that she could not recall, and not only because she'd dreamed of them.

She was reading about these interactions from Jack's point of view.

She bit her lip, heart fluttering in her chest. It was a poor substitute, especially since nothing had ultimately happened in this particular episode, but… Sam pulled the pages back to her and read the letter again. And again. And again.

**_TBC…_**

**AN: **This chapter was never intended to be so fluffy, but considering how long it's been since I updated, I changed that. Forgive me?

I extend an invitation to anyone who has an idea for an Opportunity to share such. I promise credit! ;)


End file.
